The Life of a Ferret : Draco MAlfoy
by pomme-violette
Summary: TRADUCTION de siriuslives394. Fred et George ont une caméra. Et ils ont une idée ...


Titre: The Life Of A Ferret - Draco Malfoy

Auteur: siriuslives394

Traductrice: Pomme-violette

Rating: G (même si je ne peux pas affirmer qu'aucun animal n'a été torturé pendant le tournage)

Personnages: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy dit Malfouine

Disclaimer　: Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur　: siriuslives394

Note de la traductrice　: Un petit texte pour me faire pardonner mon retard pour mes deux traductions. La traduction n'est pas parfaite ^^

Résumé de l'histoire: Fred et George ont une caméra. Ils ont une idée...

oOo

"Bonjour et bienvenue à _La vie d'une fouine : Draco Malfoy_. Je suis votre présentateur, Fred Weasley, et voici mes collaborateurs : mes frères George et Ron Weasley. Ron sera à la réalisation."

A ce moment là, un corps identique à celui de Fred se fraya un chemin à l'écran.

"Je suis George Weasley et aujourd'hui nous suivrons une espèce grandement intéressante de fouine blanche appelée Malfouine. Cette espèce est apparue uniquement à l'école après avoir attaqué Harry", un mauvais dessin d'Harry se refléta à l'écran … ressemblant vaguement à une tulipe, "devant un professeur cinglé. Cependant sous certaines circonstances plus … intéressantes, la fouine apparaîtra de nouveau."

Les jumeaux (et Ron) parcoururent les couloirs de Poudlard avant de s'arrêter en face d'Harry Potter. Harry semblait tenir une sorte de script.

"Harry, souhaiterais tu raconter aux gens ta terrifiante rencontre avec la redoutée fouine blanche ?"

" Eh bien," commença Harry en lisant le script, "je n'appellerais pas exactement ça _terrifiant_, c'était plus émotionnellement effrayant qu'autre chose. La petite bestiole est plus effrayante à regarder qu'autre chose."

"Et voilà, vous avez eu une interview exclusive d'Harry Potter à propos de cette fouine blanche tant redoutée. A présent, allons voir si nous pouvons attraper la fouine elle-même."

Vous voyez Fred et George marcher vers les donjons. Vous voyez ensuite un filet posé sur le sol, au centre de celui-ci se trouvant une grande bourse.

"J'ai fourré moi-même le sac avec de la bouse" murmura Fred.

* * *

«Ce gars, celui avec l'appareil photo toujours fixé à son visage m'a dit que Rogue avait besoin de me voir," dit Malfoy à Crabbe et Goyle. Ils grommelèrent inintelligiblement en réponse.

"Payé Collin pour dire ça," George murmura à la caméra, en essayant d'étouffer son rire.

Malfoy aperçut la bourse et, sans prêter attention à tout le reste, marcha vers le filet pour la ramasser.

"Prêt?" demanda Fred. George acquiesça en réponse. "D'accord alors, un…deux…TROIS!"

A ce signal, Fred et George tirèrent tous les deux sur la ficelle à laquelle le filet était relié, faisant décollé Malfoy du sol au plafond.

"Laissez moi sortir!", s'écria Malfoy. "Attendez que mon père en entendes parler!"

"Ah oui, le mécanisme de défense de la fouine : menacer de rapporter à son père. A présent, je suis sûr que tout le monde est impatient de voir la fouine, pas vrai ? C'est parti alors! ".

Fred dégaina sa baguette, murmura un sort et à la place de Malfoy se tenait à présent une fouine d'un blanc pur. Fred et George, riant machiavéliquement, ne remarquèrent pas qu'une catastrophe imminente se dirigeait dans leur direction... McGonagall.

"Qu'avez vous fait? Maugrey, je ne pouvais pas le punir, mais _vous_ oui!" McGonagall empoigna une oreille de chacun d'eux et les traîna dans son bureau, oubliant de retransformer Malfoy.

oOo

"Après que vos hôtes aient effectué leurs retenues, ils ont découvert que la fouine était restée pendue dans ce filet pendant trois heures après que nous soyons partis. " Fred annonça fièrement. "Nous croyons que notre chasse n'était pas une perte de temps !"

"Notre retenue – récurer des chaudrons – a aussi attiré notre attention sur la ressemblance troublante entre notre Maître des Potions et une chauve souris..."


End file.
